


The Special Click of Affection

by Lola_McGee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex isn't OOC but really looks like it, F/F, I accidentally stuck SuperSecretary in, Lena POV, Lena's a gay mess, Mentions of Sanvers that happen mostly off screen, Oops, Secret Santa, because i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: From the prompts:1) "I really love domestic fluff. So established [Alex/Lena] pairing, maybe dancing in the sunlight? A hung from behind while making coffee? I love the sweet moments that show what a couple is as a unit!"and2) "So, Supergirl isn't the only badass in the family and Lena seems to keep finding herself in danger. But what if Lena finds herself drawn to the more down-to-earth of her rescuers? AKA, Lena falling for Alex the same way we all did! :D"





	The Special Click of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> So! This is my Secret Santa, for @shatterpath who I was really excited to get because I enjoyed their and had read it only a couple of days before getting their prompts Lena/Alex fic. I tried to do both prompts in one.
> 
> Also, while this won't be seen until December 25th, this is one of the reasons that Gayliens Ch 16 is taking so long to write. Hopefully it'll be out by now, but I'm putting this here just in case!
> 
> Finally a quick note that this is like... 99% about Lena's point of view. I tried to write about Alex's feelings, but it just wasn't working. So maybe this will get a chapter 2 in the future all about Alex? I don't know yet.

Lena pads to the kitchen, smiling softly to herself. She’s swaddled herself in a sweater, too long and too large for her.

(It’s warmth envelops her, and she lets the sleeves hang over her palms, lets it hang loosely over her hips.)

Her eyes are half closed, following the path out of sheer familiarity.

(A tradition of every Saturday morning over the last year and a half. Waking up to warm sheets and the smell of coffee brewing in the air.)

A short and slightly clipped tone comes from the kitchen; though Lena’s long-since learned that there’s no malice to it. “Hey babe.”

Lena exaggerates her accent. “Good morning darling.” She walks up behind Alex, reaching up to press a kiss to her cheek before wrapping herself around Alex’s waist and leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. She feels the sun’s light rolling over her face, the scent of Alex tangled up in her own.

(When they looked for a house, large windows were deemed a must. They both tell the other that it’s for Kara’s sake; so that she can find a second or third home here. What with her sister and her best friend sharing a living space? Of course it has to be Kara friendly.)

(Neither of them admit that they, despite a penchant for draping themselves in dark clothing and exude power, enjoy the way that the light softens rooms; that they enjoy the way they can leave the windows open in spring and fall, letting the cool breeze and gentle calls of birds infiltrate their lives.) 

(Neither will admit, essentially, that the other brings this kind of _life_ into their own.)

* * *

_The first time Lena Luthor met Alex Danvers, there is far more gunplay than she would have liked, and really Lena doesn’t have much time to think about the pretty agent with red hair. Not between her being held at gunpoint and shooting a man, and the general chaos that she’ll eventually associate with her press conferences._

_The second time… could have gone better. So, she didn’t expect to see the person who saved her life so soon, and in the apartment of her friend at that. Sue her for needing a moment. But she managed to keep the conversation short and professional._

_The next time Lena Luthor sees Alex Danvers is when Lena meets Maggie Sawyer. And, unfortunately, it’s also the first time that Lena really takes in Alex. And more specifically, her stupidly attractive face. These two new intrusions in her life (Alex Danvers’ stupidly attractive face and Maggie Sawyer) do not mesh well together. Not when it’s quite clear that there’s… something going on there._

_(Lena’s not sure if they’re dating or simply about to be. It doesn’t make much of a difference either way.)_

_When, during the fifth time she sees Alex Danvers, she sees Alex and Maggie share a soft kiss, she nods along, her theory confirmed._

_(She files away whatever… feelings she has regarding Alex Danvers, tucking them back into the corner of her mind. It’s not like she’s going to be able to ever use that information.)_

_Even more unfortunately, by the tenth time they meet, Lena knows many inconvenient facts about Alex Danvers._

_First, Alex Danvers is courageous. Like, almost stupidly so. Such as that time when she tackled Lena during her mother’s trial. Or how she wrestled a gun out of a mugger's hand. Or any number of other moments that she put herself at risk to achieve… something._

_Second, Alex Danvers’ faith in Supergirl is also stupidly large. And honestly, how anyone doesn’t figure out that Alex and Supergirl are sisters is a mystery Lena will never solve. You only have to see their utter faith in each other, like the time that Supergirl protected civilians when Alex went after the twelve foot tall alien which spits acid. Or when Alex jumped off the L-Corp balcony, only to be caught by Supergirl who merely sighs when she sets Alex back down on the balcony, shaking her head._

_Third, Alex Danvers could easily pin Lena down anytime she wanted, and if that isn’t an image and a half for Lena to chew on. See above, with her stupid acts of courage. That’s enough of a demonstration, and yet Alex, almost certainly unconsciously, just keeps on using her own strength and athleticism in her day to day life. Such as that time when she needed to reach a bowl sitting on a high shelf in Kara’s apartment. Now, Lena supposes, a normal person might pull over a stool or chair to stand on. Not Alex Danvers. No, Alex Danvers decides to, instead, jump onto the counter, grab the bowl, place said bowl down on the counter, and then doing a sort of truncated combat roll off the counter. It’s over the top, audacious, slightly life-ruining for Lena’s gay heart, and no one comments on it._

_Fourth, Alex Danvers is incredibly kind. This one might come as some kind of a surprise to anyone who compares Kara to Alex; Alex is, after all, the “bad cop” in the relationship. And yet… Kara is all about big gestures, washing away the roadblocks of the world through sheer force of will. Alex is about quieter loyalty, solving problems and not letting anyone know. Kara’s the one who demanded an article proclaiming Lena’s innocence lands on the front page of CatCo; Kara’s the one who wrote it. Alex is the one who reviewed Lena’s security, leaving “anonymous” notes about which ones might be susceptible to Lillian’s influence. They’re both nice, wonderful even, but it’s still different._

_Suffice it to say that the corner of Lena’s mind acts less as a filing cabinet and more like a wound, beginning to fester._

_It would have been convenient, Lena supposes, if the Danvers sister that she wanted was Kara. After all, they share all those deliciously attractive qualities, as well as many more. And she was single._

_(Lena remembers a paper she had to read in university, by a man named Cohen (she forgot his first name; is unsure if she ever actually knew it) which read, in part, “I mean to call attention to the special click of affection, and the fact that the affection eludes formulaic representation”. While he had been talking about friendship, Lena supposes the same rules apply to romance; perhaps in another world, another life, she could have felt this special click of romantic affection for Kara. But not in this one. In this one, _Alex_ Danvers makes her heart aflutter.)_

_So, really, by the tenth time Lena sees Alex Danvers, Lena figures out that she’s well and truly screwed._

* * *

Kara and Jess appear in the early afternoon, each holding a bouquet of flowers.

(Sunflowers from Kara, lilies from Jess. They both dislike how dark Alex and Lena’s place can be, if left to their own devices. Both Alex and Lena protest this with an eyeroll; and yet, every week, they replace the old flowers with the new.)

Alex is the one who opens the door for them, as Lena’s too busy putting the finishing touches on their lunch, ushering both in with a kiss on the cheek. Kara rushes to hug her sister, while Jess pops her head in the kitchen to announce their arrival.

(Kara’s no longer allowed in the kitchen while Lena cooks. Not ever since what is only referred to as “the missing ceiling incident”, complete with solemn head shaking.)

“Hey boss-lady.” 

Lena doesn’t even turn to look at Jess before responding. “Mistress Hoang.” 

(Perhaps, if Kara were paying direct attention, she would look over to Alex and smile, shaking her head to say “look at our girls.” But, she’s not, too busy talking at Alex about… something or other.)

Instead Kara calls out from the dining room. “So what’s for lunch anyway? I’m starved!”

Lena hums in response. “My favourite, quiche florentine with kale.”

“And?”

Lena simply rolls her eyes.

(Lena’s long given up the ghost of feeding anyone but herself kale or anything healthy; despite her vigorous objections to the contrary. Lena Luthor may be a dreamer, but she does know when she’s stretched too far.)

“Quiche lorraine for you lot. I only had enough for three of those, though, so Kara you better watch yourself. One for everyone.”

Kara doesn’t respond, instead choosing to direct a pout to the world at large.

(She gets roundly ignored.)

* * *

_Kara, always in tune with the emotional states of her friends and family, is the one who picks up on Lena’s feelings first._

_Lena learned this fact one lunch when Kara spends the entire time grinning at her; when Lena finally was bothered enough to ask, Kara’s reply simply had been: “Alex.”_

_(Lena ran into Alex for the twenty-fourth time just the day before; nothing life threatening. No, they simply both had ended up at Noonan’s and ate lunch together. Alex, who often gushes about Maggie, hadn’t even brought up the subject, and Lena didn’t know whether or not to be relieved.)_

_(She also remembers, very prominently, the foam of Alex’s coffee leaving a small blob on her lip. When Lena had pointed it out, Alex simply stuck out her tongue a little and licked it away. And God, the fact that Lena enjoyed the sight suggests something about her.)_

_Lena shakes her head. “What about Alex?”_

_“You like her.” Stated simply, as a fact. It’s the first time that anyone, even Lena, has said it like that._

_So Lena does what she does best; deflect. “I do. You’re the one who officially declared us friends.”_

_(That’s true; Lena had been subjected to an “official Superfriends” meeting not even a month prior, after which a grinning Kara told her that she was now friends with every Superfriend, which was a lifetime appointment. Lena wasn’t quite as sure, but there was no arguing with Kara.)_

_Kara waves her hand. “Not like that Lena. You_ like _her.”_

_Lena arches an eyebrow, trying to school her face into one of scepticism. “Now, I do, do I?”_

_Kara nods. “Yeah, you do. Your heart goes all thumpity-thump and your pupils dilate and your blood gets flowing and, well, humans are a bit weird since your adrenaline system does a lot of the same things no matter what’s going on, so sometimes it’s hard to tell the real difference between whether you’re scared or happy so I need lots of evidence, which I totally have now and I can say, fairly accurately, that you, Lena Luthor, like my sister. As in_ like _her.” She ends her argument with a large grin._

_“And… this is a good thing?”_

_Kara nods again, even more vigorously than last time. “Why wouldn’t it be?”_

_“What about… Maggie?”_

_Kara frowns. “Well, are you going to go out and seduce my sister when she’s in a committed monoamorous relationship?”_

_A flare of indignation flits through Lena’s veins. “Of course not!” The outburst causes Lena to look away and blush; it wasn’t as if the jig wasn’t up, but now, to Lena, it seems official._

_But Kara simply smiles at her. “So it’s not a problem. Crushes happen. And now that I know you like badass secret agents, maybe I can… set you up with someone your speed.” She waggles her eyebrows before continuing, without waiting for Lena’s input. “I mean, Lucy is often out of town but so are you, and Vasquez likes to disappear for long periods of time but, maybe we could make something work--”_

_Lena interjects quickly. “Kara!” Kara’s eyes jump to catch Lena’s, her mouth caught in a small “o” shape. Lena smiles, hoping to soften the blow. “Kara, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but there’s no real need. I don’t really have time for a relationship anyway, what with me trying to rebuild my family name."_

_Kara gives Lena a small smile, filled with soft disbelief. “If that’s what you want. But Lena, you are allowed to try to be happy.”_

_“I know Kara. I know.”_

_(And she does; she’s no longer a stranger to Kara’s peculiar sort of constant support and belief. The sheer faith she has in people.)_

_(She doesn’t always believe it, but she is getting_ better _.)_

_And that’s the end of that, for the next two months at least._

* * *

Jess and Kara had taken their leave a few hours prior, with the tacit agreement all around that they’ll be back within the next few days.

(Really, there hardly goes a day without the four seeing each other in some form or another; Jess and Kara both see Lena at work, Kara and Alex are constantly in contact because of Supergirl work, and Alex has a few moments with Jess nearly each day, before having lunch with Lena.)

After Jess and Kara are gone, the rest of the afternoon passes in a comfortable quiet. Lena finds herself curled up on their couch, scribbling notes on the latest engineering report she received. Alex lies next to her, the paper’s crossword sitting in her lap, and Alex worries her bottom lip in between hurriedly filling out answers, in pen. Sometime, and Lena’s honestly unsure of when, Alex had draped a blanket over both of their lower halves.

(Lena definitely takes this as an excuse to tangle their legs together, body heats mixing freely.)

Alex’s voice is gentle when she speaks up. “Hey babe?”

Lena responds automatically, without much thought. “Uh huh?”

“Four letter word. It means beautiful.”

“Got any letters?”

(And damn Lena, for missing the teasing note in Alex’s voice; her own responses well worn grooves in her day to day life.)

“Second letter is an E.”

“You sure of that?”

“A-yup.”

“Can I see?”

“Give me a moment.” And here, finally, Lena gets suspicious. 

(Alex is often so eager to share the crossword, to let Lena help her finish it, that this… this is atypical. Alex knows, after all, that Lena, if she doesn’t know the answer immediately needs to see the crossword to help; that seeing the letters and combinations sends her brain hurtling toward an actual solution.)

“Alex, you know I can’t help you unless I see the crossword.”

Alex sighs. “Fine.” She pushes the paper and pen into Lena’s hand, who begins to start scrolling her eyes, trying to find the clue.

“Which one is it?”

“25 Down.”

And there she sees it. 25 Down. Which asks nothing to do with beauty, and instead asks this:

CEO of LCorp and CatCo: ____ Luthor

“Oh my God, Alex, you sap.” Lena leans over presses a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, who smiles during the entire thing. When Lena pulls back, however, Alex follows her, reaching out a hand to draw Lena back into another kiss; Lena is all too happy to let her.

(A few moments of gentle kissing passes, before they slowly withdraw. When they part, however, their bodies are tangled together, Lena’s arms wrapped around Alex, who’s laying her head on Lena’s chest.)

“I may be a sap, but I’m your sap.”

Lena can only laugh and agree.

* * *

_When Alex and Maggie break up, it’s a boring old Tuesday. Lena was not, nor would ever expect it, having resigned herself to the Sanvers’ eternal endurance._

_What is, perhaps, more surprising to Lena, however, is that it’s Alex, and not Kara, that breaks the news._

_(Yes, they had been growing closer, over lunches and game nights, late nights in the lab working on some experiment or another, and shared interests in things that are very very gay. But Lena would never have thought that they were_ that _close.)_

_It’s delivered over a lunch, almost nonchalantly. “Maggie and I broke up.”_

_And with that, Lena suddenly turns towards Alex and her mind was instantly swallowed up by a hundred thoughts. The only one which she can actually articulate is “Oh?”_

_Alex shrugs. “Yeah. It wasn’t… well it wasn’t really working. And it sucks, but, recently, it really felt like it was inevitable.”_

_Lena nods with surety. “Okay. We’re having drinks tonight, and no, there’s no way I’m going to let you get out of this. We’re going to go to the bar, load ourselves up with as much alcohol as possible.”_

_“I’m not going to say no, but I’m really fine about this. Not really a problem. But if we do this, it’s on your dime, Luthor.”_

_(And Alex’s response is… teasing. As if…)_

_(Lena’s now put in a position to reexamine Alex and Maggie’s entire relationship. What if… What if…)_

_“Was that ever in doubt?”_

_Alex smiles at her. “Not really. It’s a date.” She smirks at Lena, before turning to her lunch and trying to finish it off._

_It’s a “date” indeed._

_(And when, three weeks later, Alex kisses her after another of these “dates”, Lena wonders if she, perhaps, shouldn’t have been putting air quotes around the word date after all.)_

**Author's Note:**

> So, the piece mentioned in here is Ted Cohen's "Personal Style" which... I mean if you like aesthetics philosophy I think it's a marvelous read, but it's definitely not as poetic as that one line.
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone! I hope it goes well for you, even if you don't celebrate.
> 
> Much love to you all!


End file.
